Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a catheter fixing band and, more particularly, to catheter fixing band that can fix a tube, which is bent and connected to a catheter, to the catheter fixing band.
Description of the Related Art
In general, a catheter is a tool that is inserted into a portion of the body of a patient to measure waste matters, dialyze blood, or inject medicine.
When a catheter is inserted in the body of a patient, medicine is injected into the body through a tube connected to the catheter or waste matters are discharged out of the body through the tube. In this case, in order to fix the inserted catheter, generally, an adhesive bandage is used to attach the catheter to the skin of the patient after the catheter is inserted in a portion of the body.
However, when a catheter is fixed by an adhesive bandage, as in the related art, the catheter is attached directly to the body of a patient. In this case, the catheter is moved and the catheter-inserted portion is hurt, so secondary infection is caused by permeation of bacteria through the injury.
Further, in order to adjust the tube connected to the catheter, it is required to take off the adhesive bandage, adjust the fixing member, and attach the catheter back to the body, so the needle of the catheter is moved inside the skin of the patient or it is required to insert the needle of the catheter back into the body of the patient, so the patient may feel painful.
On the other hand, in order to suppress the needle at the end of a catheter is moved inside the skin of a patient by the tube connected to the catheter and moved by being touched with external objects, the tube is generally bent in a U-shape and then fixed to the skin of a patient. However, it may be difficult even in this case to sufficiently suppress movement of the tube due to a touch with external objects.
Accordingly, there is an increasing need for a catheter fixing band that can reduce movement even if a tube connected to a catheter is moved by a touch with external objects and that can fix the catheter and the tube.